vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102317-i-am-afraid-a-little
Content ---- ---- As long as you are in a pre-made group. | |} ---- As long as you have a few friends /guildmates willing, you can easily enjoy adventures and dungeons with out being too hardcore. Clearing them all with gold on veteran difficulty might be a stretch, but you can definitely do them and enjoy them with out the huge time sink that you would have for raids. | |} ---- I thought that even those stuff for 1 to 5 players will be much harder later. | |} ---- Nah. That's veteran modes. Which is also "stuff you gotta do to raid". The normal content is perfectly puggable (though I confess to many Mordechai wipes on Skullcano normal mode). Solo player stuff honestly doesn't get harder after Whitevale. In my opinion it's actually the opposite as you unlock more skills that you feel comfortable with. As for the 5 player stuff... see above. | |} ---- ---- Except he already said he doesn't PvP. And the "good PvE gear" only matters for raids, which he's also not interested in. Stop projecting your hate where it's seriously irrelevant. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Its pretty obvious who's trolling Mia, and it isn't Tenner.... | |} ---- Well thats worrying, I was planning on playing Wildstar for years to come. If this is true, I might just be forced to stop playing. What a disappointment.. | |} ---- He's being a bit of a troll. It's not terribly difficult to find fun things to do at 50 even playing solo / in a casual guild. What you can't do with out a great group are the Raids and the heavy pre-raid content. But you can run dungeons and adventures with a PUG or some casual friends. You can get pretty excellent gear through crafting / AH that is plenty good for everything pre-raids. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure I had a sign around here somewhere you might want to see. Where did I put it... um... ah, here it is. "Do Not Feed Troll". :p OP: My highest level in this game is 26, so I know I have a long way to go. But your playing style sounds a lot like my own (no PvP, no Raids, only sit back and enjoy the ride.) I do Adventures, but dropped Dungeons in Wildstar. What I can say is I got pretty high level in LotRO, Neverwinter and Vanguard, and based on all of those, the PvE-bit isn't gong to get much harder. If you keep following the quest chains etc and finish up one area after the other, the enemies will always be around your own level. That mean they will get more and more challenging, but you get better and better gear and skills to compensate for it. As long as you only stay out in the open world and quest-instances, you probably won't have too much problem up to max level and beyond. The difficult thing would be dungeons, and even these aren't all that much harder than before. Or they are, but again, you have skills, gear and (player) experience to compensate for it. You are facing a bigger challenge, but you have equipment to counter it, and you know how to use it. So looking at it like that, it could quite possibly be even easier after Whitewale. It depend on how you focus your character, and how well you adapt to your own playstyle. A friend once told me that instead of improving your character's strengths, you should focus on improving his/her weaknesses. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, after all. In my spellslinger's case, it means that as enemies kept deflecting my shots, I focus more on strikethrough to break the deflection. Simply adding more damage would be pointless. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fear is good......lets you know your still alive. Embrace it let it flow over you and push you to do something you never thought of. | |} ---- That's a horrible motto. What if you fear *cupcake*? What if you fear death? | |} ---- "Whats to fear just drink beer" hows that :D | |} ---- Better? :D :lol: ;) | |} ---- it is not fear that grips him, only restlessness. A heightened sense of things. More Beer for the Beer God! That's better! | |} ---- ---- | |} ----